THIS invention relates to a method of operating a multi-station communication network, and to a network as such, of the general kind described in International patent applications nos. WO 96/19887 and WO 98/56140.
Networks of this kind can be utilized commercially, with users being subscribers who are billed for their use of the network. Alternatively, networks of this kind may be utilized by security forces such as police or military forces. A further application for networks of the kind referred to is in Wireless Local Area Networks (WLANs), where a wireless network can be combined with conventional network structures to service fixed and mobile network users. Such networks are usually, but not necessarily, computer networks.
In certain bands, such as the 802.11 standard, the functionality of the network can be compromised by factors such as path loss, the lack of signal penetration, the insufficiency of stations available to serve as intermediary stations and the abundance of various sources of interference.
It is an object of the present invention to provide connectivity possibilities in difficult radio environments, such as in low density, cluttered and/or high interference environments.